shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Hisako Arato
Hisako Arato (新戸 緋沙子 Arato Hisako) is a 92nd generation student in the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and also the secretary for the 10th seat of the Elite Ten Council, Erina Nakiri. Appearance Hisako has short pink hair with bangs that reach to the length of her chin. In the early parts of the series, she has a normal fringe reaching the length of the eyebrows.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 2, page 4 Later on, her fringe parts to the right.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 52, page 10 Personality Hisako is a loyal friend and always accompanies Erina everywhere she goes. She does not question anything Erina says and always puts her feelings first before her own. As Erina's closest ally and friend, Hisako spent much of her childhood studying her family's specialization in Chinese medicine. She acts as a guardian, personally dealing with matters that would ruin Erina's prestige in her name. In essence, Hisako lives solely to serve Erina. Like Erina, Hisako resents Sōma for humiliating Erina during his entrance exam, especially for his infamous ambitious entrance speech that ignited all his rivalries in the academy. Due to her hostility towards Sōma, she wishes to personally be the one to expel him from the school for Erina's sake. Other than Sōma, Hisako developed rivalries with Alice Nakiri and Nao Sadatsuka, whom she considers them as threats to Erina's prestige. She will do anything to maintain that prestige while repelling rivals through ''Shokugeki''. Unbeknownst to both Hisako and Erina however, Sōma is the son of a former 2nd seat of the Elite Ten Council, Jōichirō Saiba who is also Erina's idol and hidden crush. History Hisako was born into the famed Arato Family, hailed for their mastery in Zhōng Yī, or Chinese Medicine. From a young age, she was well acquainted with Erina and the two became friends. Hisako decided to study her family's Chinese medicine as an influence for her cooking and with that dedication, she pledged to use that knowledge and skill to serve Erina who she views as her "Empress". Through her dedication and skill, Erina made Hisako her secretary for all of her jobs. Hisako was accepted into Tōtsuki along with Erina. In her second year in Tōtsuki's middle school division, Hisako was challenged by Nao Sadatsuka for the right to be Erina's secretary. Hisako won the Shokugeki, thus she maintained her position as Erina's secretary while Sadatsuka was forced to stay at least 50 meters away from Erina at all times. However, this did not stop Nao from sending 30 love letters daily to Erina, which Hisako would dispose of daily. Plot Entrance Exam and Orientation Ceremony Hisako continued to assist Erina, who recently became the 10th seat of the Elite Ten Council. As a member of the council, Erina was tasked with proctoring an entrance examination for the High School Section of Tōtsuki. Upon their arrival, Erina tasked the applicants to create a dish of their choice using eggs as the basis, but also added that they had one minute to withdraw. Without a moment's hesitation, the room was quickly vacated. Erina told Hisako to prepare for the next job, thinking that all the applicants had backed out. However a lone boy remained: Sōma Yukihira, much to Hisako and Erina's surprise. She told Sōma that he was not going to be able to impress Erina due to her fame, but Sōma ignored her taunts and proceeded to take the test. Like Erina, Hisako became increasingly infuriated with Sōma's simplistic dish choice and presentation. However she was amazed by the final product and watched as Erina enjoyed Sōma's dish. However a combination of Erina's pride and Sōma's cockiness caused him to fail the exam and the two left the room. Later at the Orientation ceremony, Hisako watched as Erina was welcomed as the current top prospect of the 92nd Generation. However, much to Hisako and Erina's surprise, Sōma had somehow entered the academy. After he gave his infamous speech, Hisako vowed to eliminate Sōma from the school for Erina's sake. Sōma's First Shokugeki Since the first day of school, Hisako kept tabs on everything that Sōma had done in the academy including his first class in which he passed Roland Chapelle's lecture with the highest grade and caused him to smile for the first time on record. After Erina's Shokugeki against Kiyoshi Gōdabayashi, Hisako reported to Erina about Sōma's record. Immediately upon hearing his name, Erina, seething with anger, told Hisako to never mention his name around her. However, soon after this event, the first opportunity to possibly expel Sōma had arrived. One of Erina's champions, Ikumi Mito was challenged by Sōma, on behalf of the Don RS club, to a shokugeki to protect the club from Erina's kitchen expansion project. Hisako accompanied Erina to watch the Don RS vs Mito Shokugeki go down. Though Erina was confident in Ikumi's abilities, she lost the Shokugeki despite her best efforts. Immediately upon her loss, Erina told Hisako to take away the kitchen she had given to Ikumi to use and essentially cut ties from her. Training Camp Several weeks after the Shokugeki Hisako arrived at the Tōtsuki Villa for the Tōtsuki Friendship and Rapport Training Camp along with her fellow 92nd Generation classmates. The First Day At the end of her first day, Hisako had made it through her task and returned to the villa. Upon her return, Hisako and her classmates were tasked with making 50 meals for the hotel guests. Hisako was among the first to finish and quickly left the kitchen to find Erina, who was the first to complete the task. She found Erina in a hallway arguing with Sōma. Hisako immediately confronted Sōma, who told her that he pushed down Erina. Hisako immediately misinterpreted his meaning, though Erina explained what happened to her. Though Erina previously was looking forward to playing cards with Hisako, thanks to Sōma's unfortunate meeting with her, Erina told her that they will not play something so "happy-go-lucky". The Third Day and the Breakfast Buffet Challenge Hisako made it through the next two days without getting expelled. On the third night, Hisako and the rest of the remaining students were summoned to the Main Hall for a surprise announcement from Gin Dōjima. Their task for the next day was to create a breakfast buffet dish for the hotel guests. He also added that the challenge will begin at 6 AM the next morning, meaning that the students did not have time to sleep. After Hisako and Erina headed to the kitchens they bumped into Erina's Danish cousin, Alice Nakiri and her assistant Ryō Kurokiba. The Nakiri cousins exchanged a few insults at each other before their separate ways. As they left, Hisako shot a glare at Alice. Arriving at the kitchen area, Hisako and Erina immediately set to work, choosing and preparing their intended dishes. Erina picked her dish quickly and headed to bed, leaving Hisako to finalize her choice. Hisako was assigned to a different hall from Erina, but nevertheless passed the challenge. The Final Day At the end of the fifth day, many of Hisako's fellow classmates were beyond the brink of exhaustion. After Dōjima summoned them once more to the main hall, he gave some inspiring words to the students there for their journey from then on at Tōtsuki. He announced that 628 students present had completed the camp and their final assignment was a lavish feast prepared by the Tōtsuki Academy Alumni and the hotel staff. Hisako joined Erina for the banquet. The next day, Hisako packed her things to return to Tōtsuki. However, when Hisako and Erina got onto the bus, Erina had forgotten something important in the hotel and told her that she will arrange for a Tōtsuki car to return her to the academy. Hisako stayed on the bus and returned to Tōtsuki by herself. The 43rd Autumn Election Main article: Tōtsuki Autumn Election Arc After the spring term concluded, Hisako gathered with her fellow 92nd Generation students to see who was chosen to participate in the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Unsurprisingly, Hisako was among the 60 students chosen. Erina congratulated her on her selection and Hisako promised to use the election to demoralize Sōma. However, mentioning Sōma's name caused Erina to comically sulk in embarrassment after failing to see Sōma's expulsion. Hisako told herself that she would take Sōma down for Erina's sake. Using the month prior to the election, Hisako began to craft her dish around the preliminary round's theme: Curry Dishes. During that time, Erina did her best to help Hisako out, but soon, Erina began to put too much input. Feeling the need to show her true prowess in the election, Hisako told Erina to let her work alone by her own accord. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round After a month of preparation, Hisako arrived at the tournament along with the 59 other participants. After listening to Senzaemon Nakiri give some inspiring words to the participants, the preliminary round began and Hisako headed to the "B" Block. As the preliminary cooking round began, the head judge of the "B" Block, Orie Sendawara began searching for some of the more notable chefs in the kitchen areas. Hisako was among the few who caught her attention. At the time, Hisako was adding a mysterious powder and spice blend into a pot of water, much to the wonder of the crowd. Meanwhile in a neighboring kitchen was Alice. Alice smugly told her that she was happy to see Hisako cooking at full strength, using her signature technique. Hisako retorted that she felt that she shouldn't hold back against anyone with Erina watching. After the cooking time concluded, Hisako put the finishing touches on her dish and joined the other "B" Block participants for the judging round. Almost all of the initial first dishes were graded with scores as low as only 6 points. However, this low scoring trend ended with Nao Sadatsuka, whose Jet Black Curry Laksa earned the first satisfactory score of 84 points. As Nao mused over her high score, Hisako stepped up next. Nao confronted Hisako, telling her that if she earned a higher score than her in the preliminary rounds, she hoped that Erina would eventually noticed her. However, Hisako presented her dish to the judges undeterred and confident. Though the judges were still reveling from Nao's dish, a single bite of Hisako's Mutton Meat Shimotsu-to Curry completely removed the judges thoughts about Nao's dish. Nao was unable to comprehend that Hisako's dish was better so she handed her a sample of her dish. As Nao ate her dish, she realized the difference in their dish's impact. As Nao submitted in defeat, Hisako was given a score of 92, claiming the top score for the "B" Block. As Hisako walked away from her defeated rival, she told Nao that her cooking was shallow and self-centered while her cooking focused around serving others, especially for her "emperor", Erina. Unfortunately for Hisako, Nao developed a crush on her. For the rest of the judging round, Hisako firmly remained the highest scoring student of the "B" Block until Alice presented her dish, claiming the top score of the "B" Block. However, though Hisako finished in 2nd place, she qualified to move on to the main tournament. Quarterfinals: Day 1 The day before the Main Tournament, Hisako was summoned to Tōtsuki HQ to learn about her match's dish theme and her opponent: Akira Hayama. However, her match would not be until the second day Akira was present during the both matches. After the matches conclusion, Akira and his opponent, Akira Hayama. Later that night, Hisako vowed to Erina that she will emerge victorious from her match the next day, much to Erina's full confidence for her upcoming match. As she exits the mansion, Hisako would looked as the sky and vows her victory will made Erina proud and maintain her prestige as Elite Ten Council. Quarterfinals: Day 2 On the second day of Main Tournament Quarterfinals, Akira and Hisako appear in the stadium as their theme has announced: hamburger. While walking into the kitchen, Akira tells Hisako to deliver a message to Erina that he will have Erina bestow her Elite Ten Council seat and Tōtsuki's top to him. Hisako instead retaliates by warns Akira to put his joke aside as she will be the one to enter the Elite Ten after Erina. As the match began, Hisako mercilessly butchers the soft-shelled turtles and drains their blood in both measurement cup. Her eerie presentation have fighten not all the, but seemly intrigued almost all the judge's curiosity about her bloody dish. Cooking Style *'Medicinal Cooking' - Hisako specializes in medicinal cooking, infusing traditional Chinese medicinal ingredients such as Dong Dang Sui, a variant of ginseng, into her cooking. This knowledge stems from the Arato family, renowned for their extensive research and knowledge of Chinese medicine. She studied this craft extensively so that she could serve Erina. Dishes *'Mutton Meat Shimotsu-to Curry' - Hisako's curry dish during the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Hisako blended her family's chinese medicine into the spice blend, creating an invigorating dish. It immediately followed Nao Sadatsuka's Jet Black Curry Laksa and completely overpowered her dish's flavor. Her efforts allowed her to earn a higher score than her and temporarily held the highest score of the "B" Block. It was only beaten by Alice's Thermal Sense Curry. Cooking Duel Records Official Shokugeki Record Clubs *Elite Ten Council - Although she is not a seated member she is the secretary for the current 10th seat, Erina Nakiri. Trivia *Hisako's name uses the kanji Scarlet (Hi), Sand (Sa), Child (Ko). Hisako also means Child of an old story. Arato translates as New door **Her given name, Hisako, is a pun of the japanese word Hisho (秘書), meaning secretary. This has been noted by Alice Nakiri and has been confirmed by the author Yūto Tsukuda.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 57, page 5 Alice further teases Hisako by combining her name into Hishoko (秘書子), *Hisako debuted in Chapter 2, but her name is not revealed until Chapter 52. Prior to this, she was addressed as Erina's Secretary. **Hisako has the record for the most amount of chapters between her debut in the manga and having her name revealed. *Hisako is currently the only known member in Erina's Elite Ten faction. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:Students Category:92nd Generation Students Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Participant